movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Goes Fishing (episode)
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qK6eFwJjpJQ Rocky Raccoon Goes Fishing. Based on Gabby Goes Fishing and Thomas Goes Fishing. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (One day) (Rocky walks along while singing his song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: All's well. What's a rainy day. Never mind that cloud, Behind that cloud, You'll find a golden ray. All's well. Laugh your fears away. See the light ahead, Right ahead, There's... (sees someone fishing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It was a kid squirrel) (who was fishing for fish) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky goes to him) (and clears his throat) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Fishing? (Kid nods) (and concentrates) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky's line. Rocky: Well, uh, do you know how to fish? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kid nods) Rocky: You know, uh...? I've gone fishing. Lots of times. Millions of fish. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kid looks at him firmly) Rocky: Uh, do you ever get any? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He shows him his bucket full of fish) Rocky: Wow. Cool. I use them for bait. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kid: I got another one! I got another one! Yeepy! Rocky: Oh, come on. That's no way you'll fish. Just be cool and steady. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky tries to get it) (but ends up messing things up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kid looks angry at him) Rocky: Whoops. Sorry about it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kid was about to get another worm) Rocky: No, that'll never work. Fish can't eat worms. Only when you put on them on the line. Watch this! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He dumps them out) (into the water) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then the fish eats them up) (as he climbs up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And grabs the can) (and takes it in with him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Yikes! (jumps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Almost lost a finger) Rocky: Phew. Almost lost my finger. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Looks at the fish) (below) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Grabs the fishing pole) (from nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky's line. Rocky: This is how you should fish. Watch this example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He's about to fish but the hook hits a window) (that breaks a pole) (apart) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky ducks) (beneath) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The hook got caught in a whistle) (which blew) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky tugs it) (and pulls) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then the hook got into the water) (with a splash) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: There. (dusts his hands off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then the fish bites the hook) (and tugs at iti) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Whoa! I got a bite! (pulls hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish let's go) (as Rocky falls back) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Lands on a board) (with a splat) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky snarls) (angrily) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: You stupid fish! (jumps up and down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish squirts him) (with a water) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky shakes) (and shivees) r Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish leaves) (for cover) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky's line. Rocky: Oh, that's it! I'll show you how to catch fish! Stay here! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He heads into a boat shop) Rocky: I need some supplies, please. Like a fishing rod, some oars, and a boat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later_ ) (a few moments later) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky rows in his boat) (to sea) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish whistles) (and calls for Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky tosses his fishing pole at him) (and whacks him on the head) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky laughs) (with joy) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish is angry) (at Rocky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then the fish squirts him again) (and makes Rocky cough) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Why you! (tries to grab the fish) (but misses) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish pulls the cork from under the boat) (and water splashes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Hey! What the...? (puts his finger in a hole) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Another hole squirted out) (and got plugged) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (His lunchbox landed in front of him) (with a splat) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Huh? (sees his box of lunch) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish came at it) (and tried to eat his food) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Grabs a sandwich) Rocky: Put that do... (the fish is about to eat a sandwich) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: You stupid fish, Put that down! (the fish obeys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And tosses it into the water) (with a splash!) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Keep your fishy fins out of my lunch box and... (the fish never listens) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish grabs a banana) Rocky: Put that banana down! (fish refuses) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then puts it down) Rocky: Now go away! Get lost! Go! (fish obeys) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But...) (goes to eat Rocky's lunch) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. Whoops. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Splats the banana at Rocky's face) (with a splat!) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: (sobs) That does it! (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Goes to grab the fish) (and tries to catch it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish swims away) (in fright) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: You can't escape) ! (goes in pursuit) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Pulls out cannon hook) (and fires) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Hook almost hit the fish) (and got something instead) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish ties it to a boat motor) (from nearby) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then tugs the rope) (to let Rocky know when he's ready) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Gotcha! (pulls harder) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then the motor starts) (up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And drives away) (onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Yeah. The fish is heading straight for my net. (chuckle) s Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Then BOOM) (an explosion goes off) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Boat goes to pieces) (and sends Rocky flying through the air) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (And land on two boards) (to ski) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Fish laughs) (with joy) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Kid gasps) (when he sees someone coming) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky gasps when he heads to a rock) (and hits it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky flies through the sky) (and lands in it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Goofy hollers) (with a splash) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The kid catches him) (and thinks that Rocky's a fish) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky groans): I give up. (sighs sadly) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The episode ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes